


Poker Face

by kittenteeth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, eruri - Freeform, passive orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenteeth/pseuds/kittenteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was always very quiet, why would that change in the bedroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for is kink meme prompt http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9207274#cmt9207274

In all sense of the word, Levi is different. He's odd in many ways but Erwin thinks thats what makes him brilliant. He's quiet yet outspoken, and he's just not exactly normal. Whether its his upbringing or just how he was, it didn't matter, because this was who he was, and to Erwin it was perfection.

He kisses like he fights, hard and demanding, face stony and near impossible to read. It was actually a little off putting. Erwin had been waiting for this moment for so incredibly long but it was now a little weird with the way Levi looked impassive as ever as he kissed down his throat. The only real change was the slight flush that spread throughout his cheeks, and even that just looked like he had gone for a run, not turned on or aroused.

"Is this- is this okay?" Erwin asked, lips hovering of his collar bone and suddenly worried that Levi wasn't as into this as he had initially thought.

"Yeah. it's nice, Erwin." He replied, not out of breath, no tremor in his voice, nothing. He sounded so casual that Erwin felt just that much more uncomfortable. But he continued on, sucking purpling bruises into the skin, aiming for some kind of reaction, feeling frustrated when none came.

He moved down his stomach, trailing wet sloppy kisses along the way and there was still not a noise from Levi. Not even when he took his cock into his mouth. The most he got out of the smaller man was some slightly labored breathing. He was hard though, so that had to count for something.

Erwin pulled back, staring up at Levi, trying to read some sort of emotion on that placid face.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, looking just a tad bit annoyed. And Erwins mouth just hung open, confused.

"I uh." He started, all of this was confusing. All of Erwins previous partners were incredibly vocal. "I thought I was doing it wrong."

Levi clicked his tongue. "I was about to cum, you asshole." Okay, he was definitely annoyed now. "There's no wrong way to suck a dick. You're actually really good at it. Now just fuck me already." He still sounded casual, like they were discussing the weather.

Confused, concerned, maybe even a little creeped out, Erwin wasn't sure what was happening. Levi didn't seem to be enjoying himself at all and that was odd for Erwin, especially when his words said otherwise.

Either way, he reached for the oil and slowly started to prepare Levi. He worked his finger into him slowly, carefully and Levi just stared at him with that creepily passive face. It was off putting to say the least. There was no hitch in breath, no strangled gasp, just that stare. It wasn't until he worked a second finger in that Levis jaw clenched for a fraction of a second, but then it was right back to nothing.

"That's enough, just give me your cock already. I need it." And Erwin was not expecting to hear that, his eyes widened and even though the lewd words spilt from Levis mouth, he still had his normal blank face on. It really hammered home the whole creepy vibe. But Erwin really liked Levi, and this wouldn't change that fact.

He poured oil into his hand, and slicked himself up He had been wanting this for a while and now it was finally happening. After lining himself up, he slowly pushed into him. His head fell foreword and he let out a soft sigh. Even with preparation, Levi was a tight, hot heat, surrounding him and Erwin had to tell himself not thrust in all at once, lest he hurt Levi. Levi, who still stared up at him with that unwavering gaze. Levi, who didn't show any discomfort or arousal. Levi, who was kind of like fucking a corpse.

The last thought had Erwin feeling creeped out again. Either one of them could die any day, and he didn't need a reminder for that. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when Levi reached up to cup the back of his head, dragged him down so they could be closer. Erwins hips found a steady pace and he was pressing kisses into the side of Levis jaw.

"Does it feel good?" He asked, breath coming out in stuttered pants. And Levi looked so utterly annoyed by the question.

"Why the hell do you keep asking that shit? You got self esteem issues?" His voice was still stable, intact, and he did not sound like he was being fucked at all. 

"I just want to make sure you feel good." Erwin mumbled in response, his hand snaking down between them to wrap around Levis cock. For a second, he thought Levis eyes had fluttered closed, but he was just glancing down to where Erwin was pumping him.

"Well I do, alright?" He almost sounded exasperated by this point. "Your dick feels amazing." If Erwin didn't know any better, he would have thought Levi was being sarcastic. But the words sounded sincere enough. He had been around Levi long enough to know that much.

But then they fell back into that near uncomfortable silence, the only sounds in the room being the sound of skin on skin and Erwins harsh breathing. Levis hips had started to roll into Erwins hand, seeking more friction and he could guess Levi was close.

It was hard to tell when it actually happened, he felt it more than anything else. Levis body tensed as he came, he let out a soft hiss and his jaw tightened slightly, eyes just barely slipped closed. And that was it. He came all over his own stomach and Erwins hand and he barely made a sound. Weird. It was weird. But Erwin followed soon after, a few more thrusts and he was finishing as well. He stayed there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath and Levi reached up to brush the bangs out of his face, he had looked like he just got out of bed, rather than had sex with the blond.

"I cant remember the last time I came that hard." Levi said offhandedly. It still sounded so casual that Erwin actually had a hard time deciding if that was the truth or not. And he noticed the way Erwin was staring. "What?" He looked annoyed again.

"You're just so quiet." He started. "It was hard to tell if you liked it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Levi was starting to look more than annoyed now.

"No, no. Of course not. Its just, it was shocking at first. But it wasn't bad."

"Good." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now go get a rag and maybe I'll let you do this again."

And really, Erwin couldn't argue with that.


End file.
